A Simple Wish
by Saniwa
Summary: The first and probably his only wish, will it ever come true? [TezuRyo] a b'day fic for Ryoma oneshot. HAPPEE CHRISTMAS MINNA :


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis 

**Title:** A Simple Wish -- first in Christmas & New Year series.

**Summary:** The first and probably his only wish, will it ever come true?

**Pairing:** TezukaxRyoma

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning**: Shonen-ai, fluff, future fic, and a prequel!

**Archive(s):** FFN, LJ

Beta work by amberxxxgaze

"TALK" x _THOUGHT_ x ENGLISH x **_Inner Desire _**

**Dedicated to Echizen Ryoma, happy birthday to you! ****And HAPPEE NEW YEAR MINNA:-)**

**

* * *

**

For most people their birthday was the most waited for event every year, Christmas Eve came second. But such was not so for Echizen Ryoma. Can you expect Echizen to feel happy for having his birthday just a day before Christmas?

_Doesn't anyone realize that having the most important events in life together like that meant less gifts since everyone tends to give only one gift for both my birthday and Christmas together_, thought Echizen sourly.

Not that he really expected gifts or whatnot because he wasn't a wishing type. For him wishing meant hoping and he hated to hope for anything. Echizen believed that if you wanted something then you must struggle or work hard to get it; not put your hope high for it.

His philosophy had always proven right so far; he had been appointed as a captain in his second year by the one and only, Tezuka Kunimitsu. For two consecutive years, Echizen had been selected as the captain of Seigaku tennis club. He was known all over the country as a very strong tennis player and a great captain who led Seigaku to winning the Nationals last year and most likely this year as well. All of his sempai and Ryuzaki-sensei, Seigaku tennis club coach, were very proud of him. It was because of his hard work and determination to become the best tennis player that he could achieve all these things.

However for the first time in his life, Echizen was in a condition where he had made a wish. A simple wish that came purely from the bottom of his heart although he had always kept it private from anyone else. Because he knew that it was impossible that his wish would ever come true; but still he hadn't stopped wishing for these two years.

-x-

-x-

Echizen was trying to find a reason that made him come to a party which was arranged by his sempai. By the time his team members heard that December 24th would be his 15th birthday (thanks to his scheming and loudmouthed sempai); they started pestering him about it since they never knew when their buchou's historical day was. They knew very little about him since Echizen-buchou didn't like to talk about private things. Of course this piece of information was precious and it was enough to turn that day practice into a total hell for him, with the majority of tennis club members tailing him everywhere begging him to celebrate his birthday and Christmas with them. Even his usual death threat **"EVERYONE 100 LAPS NOW!"** didn't work for a bunch of stubborn teenagers plus a screeching banshee named Horio. Echizen was sure that they were working together with his sempai-tachi to make him suffer (he only got a soft chuckle from Fuji when he stated this, all the while giving his deadliest glare to the smiling tensai).

Dozens of times Seigaku ex-regulars forced boy wonder to celebrate his team victory even though they weren't together anymore since all of them (except Echizen and Tezuka) were attending Seigaku High School. But it was all just a matter of time since Echizen would be joining them next year.

However he was always declined every invitation thrown at him (including his sempai's invitations). No matter how loud Kikumaru exclaimed Ochibi was a meanie (complete with large blue puppy dog eyes), Momoshiro's constant teases of him being colder and more arrogant than when he was a cocky first year brat, Fuji and Inui's attempts to make him take their bait, or even Kawamura's request to Echizen to try his new sushi recipes; Echizen ignored all of them. This not only annoyed his sempai to no end but also made them wonder what the reason for their Ochibi's behavior was.

What they didn't know was the one who he wanted and missed so much wouldn't be there. For these two years, his heart had been aching with pain and longing. He always hoped that one day Tezuka Kunimitsu would come back from that damn high school in America and they could meet again. Yes, that was the reason; he was missing Tezuka terribly. All he wanted was Tezuka and only Tezuka; he knew he wasn't supposed to treat his sempai like that but he just couldn't stand for being among his sempai-tachi without Tezuka. The pain would be just too much to bear.

It had been two years and no single damn 'Happy Birthday' or even 'Merry Christmas' from the bespectacled and solemn ex-captain. When Tezuka went to America, he had taken with him half of his heart. If it wasn't because of his **"promise"** to become Pillar of Seigaku to Tezuka right before he left, he'd be on the first flight to Los Angeles.

_Why did he have to be so cruel to him?_ Leaving him like this just when he thought that they could at least still see each other even though they weren't in the same school anymore. Echizen's mind often screamed with anger. _Didn't he see that he loved him so much?_ … And despair.

He didn't even come back to Japan during the holidays. Echizen was so depressed because of it. Thinking that Tezuka didn't have any special feelings for him (despite the older boy's advances several times towards him), he decided to move on. He rid himself of his stupid wish; his first and probably last wish. He was in his third year at that time and it took eight months for him to ALMOST get over Tezuka.

Boy wonder sighed into his cup for the hundredth time already today; that was probably the reason why he was here; sitting in Kawamura's sushi restaurant among his chattering sempai-tachi and his equally noisy teammates. He had forgotten Tezuka completely; so he was sure that it would be just fine if he went to party for celebrating his birthday and Christmas with everyone this time.

Right?

"Na Echizen, try this. This is my newest recipe." Echizen looked up at his tall, big, yet shy sempai. Kawamura Takeshi put a bowl of sushi with an interesting mix of colors and shapes in front of him.

"Domo."

Golden eyes turned to the smiling creature in front of him who was now talking with the burning-serve tennis player. Really, Echizen never ever could understand what the sushi maker was having in mind for liking a sadistic streak like Fuji Shuusuke. He meant it, Fuji might be a very beautiful and smart person, plus a strong tennis player too, but still all of those things were nothing compared to the fact that the tensai was an incarnation of a devil himself.

Echizen pitied Kawamura-sempai, ah well not my problem anyways, _as long as he's happy with Fuji-sempai. Probably it was their wish to be together_, he thought bitterly realizing how different they were from him. He sipped on his tea while still watching the scene in front of him. Fuji managed to make Kawamura turned as red as Kikumaru's hair by only holding the sushi maker's hand and whispering something into his lover's ear which Echizen definitely didn't want to know about it.

"OCHIBI!" Echizen twitched as a red tornado whirled towards him, turning over a few tables on its way, before glomping and choking the air out of him.

"Ki-Kikumaru-sempai!"

"YAY! YAY! Ochibi's coming NYAA…!" Still hugging Echizen tightly, Kikumaru looked at Fuji in awe, "FUJIIII, I don't know what you did to make Ochibi come NYA! But you're great NYA!"

Yeah, as sly as usual. Echizen thought. The tensai just smiled serenely at both of them (Echizen interpreted it as an evil one).

"As expected from Fuji. Ii data…" (I believe you know who this is!)

"E-Eiji, let Echizen go…" (Including this one)

"The brat is running out of air, Eiji-sempai!" (And this one too)

"Sss…" (No comment for this one)

"HEH…" Eiji released Echizen, who looked pale due to lack of air from the suffocating hug, "GOMENNNN… Ochibi." Only to pounce on him again. "GOMEEENNN…"

"It's alright Kikumaru-sempai." Luckily Oishi pulled the poor boy away right before the hyperactive redhead glomped him for the third time.

"O… chibi?"

"Hey, Sato. Did you hear that?"

"Buchou was called 'Ochibi'!"

CRAP! Echizen thought, this was the thing he worried the most.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" All Seigaku Junior High Tennis Club screamed in utter shock.

"We… we never thought that Echizen-buchou is…"

"A chibi!"

"Because I'm not!" _anymore_, Echizen added secretly, but he was ignored by all his team members who were immediately gathered around Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Inui who were happily feeding them with information about their buchou (Echizen even didn't know some of them) while Fuji was just throwing his trademark deadly side comments in here and there. Oishi and Kawamura were giving him a pitying look and Kaidoh was giving him a blank look. _Well, at least two of them sempai still have pity on me. _

But when all this talk turned into a direction about his reign; he started feeling uneasy.

"Echizen-buchou is so strict; he never ever tolerates any tardiness."

Echizen twitched.

"Yes, 50 laps always await those who are late.

"Heh, really!" Kikumaru's eyes widened, "Did you know that Ochibi was often late in coming to practices or matches?"

Echizen glared at the oblivious red head. "HONTO NI!" exclaimed the astonished Seigaku Junior High Regulars in unison. Their expression was priceless.

The tensai added cheerfully, "Aa… The perfectural tournament, remember!"

"AAA, the one when I had to disguise myself as Echizen!" Fuji smiled in amusement – in affirmative I mean.

"Heh, really, Horio-sempai did that!" Echizen eyed Horio who had started bragging about his 4 years of experience in tennis… and so on. He didn't know how Horio finally made it into a regular. Echizen wondered whether the world had come to an end.

"And the brat said that he was helping a pregnant woman who was going to give birth." Snickers from his sempai made Echizen wanted to kill the annoying dunk-smash player badly.

"HAH! Buchou said what?" and "He did what!" could be heard and Echizen who had been silent since he had come finally snapped at all of them, "THAT'S 100 LAPS FOR ALL OF YOU AT TOMORROW'S PRACTICE!"

His team members recoiled under Echizen's murderous glare. They instantly were looking at their kind-hearted and mother-hen fukubuchou, Mitzuno Katsuo, with a helpless look in their face. "Ryo… Ryoma-kun (old habit dies hard). Don't you think that's too much?"

Echizen remained silent while glaring at the bunch of them, arms crossed in front of his chest, "120 LAPS." And he gave the others **"don't-make-me-give-you-more-laps"** look. His team members shrieked but they couldn't do anything against their buchou so they just sunk back in their seats.

"Hoi, Ochibi. Don't be such a meanie like that!"

"That's true Echizen! It's winter already and they can't run that much!" Another mother-hen.

Echizen ignored his sempai's comments and enjoyed his tea. _Ah, revenge has never tasted so sweet,_ he thought evilly.

Our resident tensai thought the same thing too, "Ma… ma… seeing Echizen now reminded me of Tezuka."

Echizen choked on his tea upon hearing this remark. He doubted that Fuji did that accidentally as a sweet innocent smile was flashed towards him. _Could Fuji possibly know about my feelings for Tezuka-buchou?_

"That's true! That's true!"

"Cold."

"Tyrant."

"Meanie and not cute anymore."

"Based on my data; it is all because Echizen was so used to being close to Tezuka."

"Saa… I guess that's what made them so much alike, ne?" Fuji gave Echizen an **"ah-now-I-understand" **smile. Echizen was sure that this torture wouldn't end soon.

"Anou… sempai, who's this Tezuka?" asked Shiro, a second year regular.

"Ah, you might not know him; he was Seigaku captain before Echizen."

And the conversation shifted directions to Tezuka and their wonderful time together two years ago, as the best team Seigaku ever had. Long buried memories irresistibly resurfaced in Echizen's mind. Their first match on the Haruno University court, Tezuka's match with the monkey king which had made the captain have to go to Germany, their visit to that foreign country, Junior Senbatsu, Tezuka's comeback for the National when his first tears of happiness shed (1), their victory, and their first kiss before the senior went to America.

_Damn, that kiss made me blurt out that promise in an instant._

Echizen couldn't help but blush a little thinking about it. He looked down, hiding his slightly flushed face from the others. Unfortunately a pair of sharp blue eyes didn't miss it and Fuji's lips curved up into an evil smirk. Oh yes, the tensai knew what was going on boy wonder's head.

"YAY! It's CAKE time!" Echizen woke up from his thoughts upon hearing Kikumaru's excited yell and looked at his watch; indeed it was eight o'clock already which meant that an hour had swiftly passed just thinking about the past.

"Make a wish, Ochibi!"

Echizen didn't know what he has to wish for. He didn't want anything nor did he need anything. Except that one, **_I wish that Tezuka and I…_**

_STOP!_ Hadn't I decided to forget that stupid wish? _Come on, Echizen. Don't be such a fool. _Immediately he blew all the candles off even before anyone could sing a birthday song.

Blink.

Blink.

"Eh, Echizen, we haven't sung any songs yet!"

"Mada Mada Dane, sempai-tachi."

"Ochibi, did you say your wish?"

"I didn't."

"Ano… How come?"

"Never have one." Echizen shrugged casually.

"Buchou is as cold as usual." Whispered some of them behind their captain's back.

As expected, ALL of them merged his birthday gift along with his Christmas gift, except Fuji and Kikumaru who didn't give him anything. "Our gift hasn't arrived yet, Ochibi!" The redhead flashed him a big toothy grin and Fuji gave him a **"just-wait"** smile, Echizen sighed while the others looked at the duo questioningly. At the same time, the door of the sushi restaurant was opened.

"Ah, gomenasai but we're closed for to… Te-Tezuka!"

Echizen dropped his new first aid kit from Oishi when he heard Kawamura's words. His heart thumped loudly inside his chest as he looked up at the person who was standing by the door.

"It's been a while, minna!" The newcomer only nodded curtly despite the shock from most of them as a long silence was the only thing heard.

Tezuka didn't change that much; a thin spectacle still hiding his beautiful hazel eyes and russet hair which was quite tousled as usual but was now shoulder-length. Tezuka still wore his usual stoic face though his voice had changed; it sounded deeper and richer in Echizen's ear and he had grown a bit taller too. When their eyes locked, at that time Echizen forgot to breathe and all the months effort of self-assurance and denial swept away without a trace.

"NYAAAA… TEZUKAAA YOU CAME!" Kikumaru jumped out of his seat and greeted his ex-captain.

"You're late? That's unlike you."

"There was quite a large amount of traffic coming from the airport."

"Saa… It's Christmas after all." (Smiles)

"Tezuka, why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Oishi asked after recovering from his shock.

"Gomen, Oishi, minna. It was a last minute decision."

"I wonder; that's unlike Tezuka. Ii data." Inui closed his notebook and adjusted his glasses, "Nice seeing you again Tezuka!" flashing the other bespectacled youth a big grin.

"Sss… Welcome, Tezuka-sempai."

"Arigato, minna!"

"A-a… welcome Tezuka. Do you want some hot tea?"

"Aa… That'd be nice, Kawamura. Arigato."

"Welcome, Tezuka-bu… I mean Tezuka-sempai. Hehehe…" Momo grinned sheepishly.

Inside his heart, he felt warm, everyone was still the same. Except for the boy who was looking anywhere but him; Echizen hadn't said anything about his sudden comeback. _Was it true? Everything that Fuji said about Echizen? _He frowned inwardly.

"The seat next to Echizen is empty, sit there!" Fuji stated (innocently) seeing that Tezuka was still standing and giving Echizen no chance to pull Momo down to sit next to him.

Echizen was 100 sure now that Fuji was up to something. Unexpectedly and without any complaint the taller boy sat himself comfortably next to Echizen after taking off his coat.

"Echizen."

"Buchou." Echizen attempted to pull his cap down to hide his face as his cheek heated up but he couldn't since he didn't wear it; _Kuso!_ He, inwardly, cursed. So all he could do was look down as though there was something interesting on the tatami.

"Don't call me that," a frown creased up at the older boy's fine brows, "I'm not your captain anymore." And something in his tone surprised Echizen; was that hope he heard in there? _What was he hoping for?_

"Oh, okay." Echizen tried to be as casual as he could.

Not long after, whispers were heard and curious glances were thrown at the newcomer.

"So, that's Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"I don't expect him to be than manly."

"Yeah, I thought he was a customer not a high schooler."

Suddenly… "So, do you like your gift, Echizen?" Fuji's question startled him. Echizen only nodded; he couldn't mutter any single words.

"Yup huy." Eiji made a V-sign to boy wonder which didn't help him very much either.

"Do you have anything to give to Echizen, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, trying to pose what seemed like a normal question but for those who were in Echizen's position there was something more.

"Aa… I do." He took something out from his coat pocket. A small square box with golden and red ribbons neatly wrapped around its four sides. Strangely, the said box was handed over to Echizen longer than necessary as their fingers brushed lightly against each other and a faint blush colored their cheeks.

"Happy birthday." Tezuka said after clearing his throat.

"Domo." That's all Echizen could mutter.

"Open it, Echizen," Fuji did his best not to laugh evilly when he saw their obvious effort to act indifferently around each other.

A tug on one of the ribbons was the only thing needed for Echizen to unwrap the gifts as somehow the wrap paper opened instantly revealing another square box only this time it was transparent. The others were amazed at that. _Well, it was Tezuka who wrapped the gift after all. _

Echizen opened the transparent box and studied its content; a tennis ball? Seeing the boy's (as well as the others) confused look Tezuka informed them, "I got it on US Open. It has Federer's (2) signature on the bottom."

Echizen's eyes widened as he turned it over and saw it there, Roger Federer's signature marked perfectly. "Thanks!" Echizen couldn't help but smile and it was Tezuka's turn to feel his cheeks heating up.

It was a nice gift after all.

"You're welcome." Tezuka's lips curled into a small soft smile, and it melted all the ice in Echizen's heart.

The younger boy was worried now; Tezuka was just smiling. A freaking simple smile and he already felt like jelly. _This is not good._

Echizen was afraid of getting hurt and being alone again. Apparently there was still a strong chemistry between Tezuka and him, no matter how hard he denied it. He gulped in anxiety and this didn't go unnoticed by Tezuka who was frowning even deeper.

The others were chatting animatedly while exchanging gifts and enjoying their wonderful meals. Their mood was completely different from Echizen's and Tezuka's. Both of them were confused and didn't know what to do with their feelings. Half of him wanted to hug the older boy and never let go, just like he had been wishing for, but the other half of him wanted to flee as far as humanly possible from Tezuka. Echizen couldn't stand it anymore; he succumbed to the latter. He stood up, gathering his stuff.

"Eh, Echizen. Where are you going?"

"Home." He was still avoiding eye contact with Tezuka.

"HEH!" The others exclaimed in surprise.

"But why, Ryoma-kun?"

"I have a Christmas dinner at nine. Arigato, Kawamura-sempai for the sushi. It was good." Echizen bowed a little to him. Of course he was lying; his family never had celebrated Christmas and his parents had been forcing him to spend his birthday night with his friends.

"Ha-hai, your welcome, Echizen." Kawamura answered shyly.

"And sempai tachi." Then he walked hurriedly to the door.

"I'll walk you home," a voice deep with concern stopped him.

It was Tezuka's.

Echizen, his back still facing everyone, was having an inner battle. _Don't have to, I could walk by myself. No, you can't waste this opportunity to talk to him. BAKA! But you've decided to forget him!_

"It's snowing outside and I don't want your family to worry about you." Tezuka continued since Echizen was still silent._ I want to make sure you arrive home safely. _

Echizen turned around and upon seeing Tezuka's eyes, he replied immediately, "Betsuni."

Tezuka stood up then apologized to the others but promised that they would catch up again tomorrow. At first Oishi still wanted to talk with Tezuka but Kikumaru already occupied him with certain things.

"Matte, Echizen. You're not bringing my present with you?" Many faces turned green when Inui held up his gift for Echizen. They, definitely, didn't doubt what was inside.

"Ah, I forgot Inui-sempai." Boy wonder answered in despair.

"Here."

"See all of you tomorrow at practice." Echizen said to his team before Tezuka closed the door behind them.

-x-

-x-

When the two left the restaurant the Seigaku Junior High Regulars groaned in frustration upon hearing their captain's **"parting words"** 120 laps were waiting for them tomorrow!

"Don't worry about it." Said someone.

It was Fuji Shuusuke, who was smiling so sweetly.

"Why so, Fuji-san?"

"We have to run 120 laps tomorrow!"

"Yes, plus it's snowing."

Louder frustrated groans could be heard.

"Because there won't be any practice tomorrow."

There was a long silence because of this, "No way! Our buchou has never ever canceled any practice before."

"That's true!"

Fuji rested his chin in a palm of his hand and giving them an even sweeter smile, "Who said it'd be cancelled?"

"Then?"

"It's because Echizen won't come."

"HEH."

"USO!" That was way more impossible than canceling the practice.

"Hoi… Hoi… Ochibi won't come. Don't worry NYA…!"

"You know something that I don't know, I assume." Inui was already in front of the tensai, occupying Echizen's empty seat, his usual notebook open and a pen ready in his hand.

"I don't know what you mean, Inui."

"There is a 100 probability that you and Kikumaru are up to something and also the ones who are behind Tezuka's sudden comeback." Inui pressed harder since it annoyed him a lot to miss something big like this under his nose.  
"You know about this too, Eiji?" Oishi asked his lover in shock and disbelief.

Kikumaru was just crossing his arms behind his head while grinning sheepishly.

"Saa…I wonder what it is." Fuji smiled knowingly at them.

-x-

-x-

They were walking in silence; around them everything was completely white as streets and houses were covered with thick snow which hadn't stopped falling. Their steps were echoing loudly in the quiet night as well. Tezuka racked his brain for how to start a conversation. Unfortunately, his superb ability in tennis and many other things couldn't help him when it came to Echizen. He wondered why he always felt this way around the younger boy.

"Echizen."

"Yes, bu… I mean Tezuka-sempai."

"How's school?"_ How lame.  
_  
"Fine. You?"

"Aa… fine too."

Silence.

He remembered what Fuji said right before he came back to Japan...

_"Just tell him what you want to say. Honestly, Tezuka, I don't think both of you need to chit chat about unnecessary things."_

He guessed at last he had to do well on the tensai's advice. He just hoped it would serve him good since it came from Fuji. Echizen stopped dead in his tracks when a hand grabbed his and squeezed it gently.

"Echizen."

"Na-nani."

"Come with me."

Before Echizen could answer it; Tezuka already dragged him to a nearby park. They stood under a dim light of a park lamp.

"Are you angry with me?" Tezuka's voice sounded weird in the deserted place.

Echizen wanted to scream all of his anguish for these past two years which had been caused by the older boy. But being captain earned him more self-control; he just sighed tiredly.

"No, why should I?"

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"You didn't answer any of my e-mails, letters, or messages ever since I left for America."

"What e-mails?" Echizen asked in confusion since he never ever received any of those.

Seeing Echizen puzzled yet convincing look made Tezuka confused too.

"I sent you e-mails…"

"To my old account?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I changed mine since Oyaji used it to order porn. He said it had more selection online."

Tezuka creased his brows, "Since when could he use a computer?"

"He took a computer course last summer."

"Fine, how about letters?" Tezuka was still unsatisfied.

"Oyaji is the one who is always taking care of letters since he is at home almost every time. And he didn't give any letters from you to me!"

_So, there was a chance that Echizen-san just ignored mine or threw it aside, _assumed Tezuka, judging the elder Echizen's character.

"But what about messages?"

"What messages?"

"I told Fuji to send my greetings on your birthday and Christmas last year."

Echizen looked blankly at Tezuka, "Iie… I didn't receive any."

Weird. "I also sent Oishi some e-mails to ask this matter to you." Tezuka knew that his best friend was a very responsible boy so there was no way Oishi would neglect things which were given to him.

"No, I didn't hear anything from Oishi-sem… chotto! Is he sharing an account with Kikumaru-sempai?"

Tezuka recalled the dark haired boy's e-mail address, GoldenPair forever or something, "Yes, it seems like that."

"Well, I guess that's the answer for everything." Echizen was sure that his sempai, namely a certain smiling sadist and a forever cheerful redhead, were up to something ever since Tezuka's unexpected comeback to Japan. Strangely Echizen didn't feel mad at all knowing how his former upperclassmen had played them; looking up he grinned amusedly at the older boy. "So… you've been thinking about me huh?"

Tezuka twitched, "I do." But he answered honestly.

"Why…?" Echizen asked huskily when Tezuka's arm encircled his waist, pulling him closer until their faces were just a breath apart.

Tezuka brushed a dark green bang which covered a part of the boy's face away. "Because I love you." He said in an earnest tone reflecting all of his feeling for the younger boy before claiming Echizen's lips in a long fervent kiss. Their second kiss, unlike their first brief kiss, was full of passion and hunger as tongue battled tongue. Both of them wanted to taste every single inch of their new lover. Breaking the kiss since the need of air couldn't be ignored anymore; then they were just leaning on each other panting heavily after the mind-blowing kiss. It had devoured every breath and energy out of them.

"But why didn't you call me instead?" Echizen asked hoarsely.

Tezuka pondered an answer, yeah, why didn't he call the boy directly? "I was afraid."

"Huh?" Echizen looked up at Tezuka.

"I was afraid that you might have someone else in your heart. Hearing that from you, I don't think I could…"

Echizen put a finger on his lip, "Let's not talk about this anymore, okay." And he snuggled into the comfortable warmth that was Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed, burying his face further into Echizen's silky locks, and hugged the smaller boy tightly, sharing the warmth of their bodies in a loving embrace. He never felt so grateful before of making such a decision. When he had heard Fuji's message on his answering machine about some braze players from other schools had asked Echizen out he had almost choked on his tea. He was extremely worried that Echizen might love someone else now; plus Echizen had never replied to any of his messages. To tell the truth; he was worried to death. Next thing he knew; he was on the first flight to Japan.

_I won't let you go… ever! _He promised himself.

Echizen could hear the beating of Tezuka's heart as he rested his head on his lover's chest. He closed his eyes savoring the precious moment. Never had he thought that the time when your wish came true was the happiest time in your life. Finally, his first and only wish; came true and he was happy beyond words.

**_I wish that Tezuka and I would be together… _**

-x-

-x-

**O M A K E **

True to the tensai's word, the next day, Seigaku regulars found the tennis courts locked and empty. Their respective captain didn't come to practice. They thanked God in heaven for that and didn't even bother to think up what the reason for their captain's absence was.

-x-

-x-

O.W.A.R.I

* * *

(1) For those who have watched episode 164, you know you can't help but aw-ing at that particular scene :D 

(2) Roger Federer won US Open a few years back. I love watching tennis a bit. Plus I was confused what the best gift from Tezuka for Echizen could be. Hehehe…

**COMMENT FROM CHARAS: **

Fuji: Saa… those two really needed to be pushed ne. Eiji: Hoi… Hoi… Ochibi owes me a big treat for this. I had to erase Tezuka's e-mails and pretend to be Oishi many times NYA…  
Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane, Kikumaru-sempai.  
Tezuka: Echizen! (Glares sternly)  
Ryoma: Yes, Te-chan? Chu (Kisses)  
Tezuka: (Blushes) Nandemonai!  
Fuji: And since Tezuka, at this moment, is busy with Echizen ("Ochibi", said Kikumaru) Eiji and I will be the ones to response comments as well as constructive critics ( Fuji's eyes are opened, "And I, personally, will reply flames, fufufu").  
Eiji: (Gulps) Please read the sequel as well. Sankyuu

Revised: 05.14.2006!


End file.
